robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
1
If you are reading this, NEVER listen to audio ID 1. I have been playing ROBLOX for 2 years. I was exploring different sounds in the ROBLOX sound library when one sound caught my eye. It's name was "1", when I clicked on it I could see in the URL that the sound ID was 1. I hit the play button to hear what it sounded like but it was just silence. I figured it was one of those sounds that someone had just posted with no sound on it. But the odd fact is that the sound was listed as an hour long, which goes over ROBLOX's time limit for sounds. I thought it was an odd glitch and resumed playing some games on the page. Everything seemed normal at first but none of the games had any sounds. I made sure my volume was up and sound worked on other sites, so this must have been some ROBLOX glitch. I reported it to the forums, and somebody answered with, "When did sound last work?" I replied with, "When I was browsing the sound library, it stopped working when I listened to a sound called "1", which was just silence." They never responded. At the time I was quite a noob so I didn't know how the site worked, and I just shrugged it off as a glitch. I decided having no sound wasn't much of a problem, but when I joined the game my ears felt like they were going to explode. All I heard with children screaming and shouting inaudible words, some crying and some sounded insane. I turned my volume down as low as possible and left the game. I was filled with horror at that exact moment. The sound continued and I realized the sound had been coming from the house. I locked the door to my room and hid in my bed. The screaming went on and I woke up with a jolt. "Was, was that a nightmare?" I went to my parent's bedroom to check on them, but they were gone. I went to my friend's house, but he was gone. The world around me seemed empty. Except for one person.. ..or thing. It lept at me, faster than Usain Bolt. It scratched me right in the heart, I could see it holding my heart in it's claws, and then I woke up. MY house was filled with blood, my entire family was on the ground laying in a pool of their own blood with multiple claw marks on their chests. I ran. Never have I run so fast in my life. Every now and then I can see the creature peering at me through the window, or through a crevice, and every now and then I can hear the loud screaming. I always feel like I am being watched, which is why I can never stay in the same place for three days. I am constantly on the move, living in hotels and covering every possible place it could peer at me. If you see the sound called "1" DO NOT LISTEN TO IT. It's in. Category:Example Category:Bad Example